Choices
by Inept
Summary: When an odd spell leaves Kikyou fully alive, Inuyasha is faced once again with the pressure to choose between her and Kagome. This time, however, the pressure is too much and he reverts to full demon...
1. The Scent

_Choices_

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own you fool! n.n

Inuyasha was sitting in his usual tree gazing at the sunrise and didn't hear Kagome come up behind him.

"Hey Inuyasha whatchya looking at?"

Inuyasha, startled, turned around and almost fell out of the tree. That girl could be really annoying sometimes, but there was something about her he kind of liked.

"So are you gonna answer me or not?" Kagome smiled up at him, the morning light bouncing off her face. Inuyasha was just about to reply when a breeze hit his face and he picked up a familiar scent.

"What the..."  
He almost fell out of his tree a second time.

"Ka... Kagome..." He stuttered. Kagome looked up at him, kind of confused. He leapt down from his tree and picked her up making her giggle.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha sighed. You had to explain everything to humans.

"I...I... smell something..." Kagome looked worried at his comment.

"A demon? I don't sense a shikon shard..." Inuyasha was about to correct her, but thought better of it.

"You just wait with Miroku and Sango. I'll be right back." He said. Kagome just smiled.

"Whatever... Just don't hurt yourself Inuyasha" She said, her voice sweet with innocence. It was times like these she really confused him. Don't hurt yourself? He shook his head and ran off. The real reason for taking her back was he could have swore he smelled Kikyou's scent. It smelled like she was very near. He had to see this. He sniffed the air and caught Kikyou's scent again. This was all too strange.

Sango ran to greet Kagome as she came back alone.

"Where did Inuyasha run off to so fast?" She asked, looking around to see if maybe he was hiding in the bushes or something, but Kagome just shrugged.  
"He said he sensed something like a demon." Kagome explained. Miroku looked up from his work, a suspicious look glinting in his dark eyes.

"There shouldn't be any demons around here... Where did Inuyasha really go off to?" He said slowly, gazing into the forest. "Maybe we should go follow him, because you'll never know what he might be up to."

**a.n:** Whoo hoo! I'm revising my first ever story on because my old version of this really sucked. If you are a returning reader, happy re-reading. If you are a new one, please review, and enjoy! Holy wow. It's really short… x.x.


	2. Kikyou?

Inuyasha was getting nearer to where Kikyou's scent was strongest, almost overpowering. He got to a clearing and saw her lying next to that witch that had re-incarnated her. He wanted to call out, but thought better of it and perched himself in a tree. Ursue spoke. "Kikyou, you are useless to me in this form. You are defiant and do not listen to my commands."  
  
Kikyou's eyes stayed blank "Your half existence has no purpose for me, but instead of sending you back to your grave I shall think of another punishment."  
  
Kikyou stayed expressionless, awaiting her fate. Ursue grinned, her needle-like teeth glittering. "I know... I'll give you life, but not only life, life with human emotion. Lots of human emotion..." "Life..." Kikyou said, stunned. The woman looked pleased. "Yes of course dear Kikyou. Oh and what a horrible punishment it is!" Kikyou looked just as amazed as Inuyasha did, and he leaned nearer as the witch started muttering incantations. Inuyasha was suddenly hit with a new scent.  
  
"Kikyou..." He muttered It was her rightful scent, a scent he hadn't smelled for 50 years. Kikyou looked around, her eyes glittering instead of being blank. "Everything is bright..." She mumbled, almost in tears from the shock. Uruse cackled and went on her way, leaving Kikyou alone. Inuyasha, very surprised and attracted to this new scent, jumped down from the tree. "Oy... Kikyou..."  
  
Kikyou looked up, a sad look on her face. "Inuyasha, I'm alive..."  
  
Inuyasha stood there looking, unsure of what to do, but before he could say anything Kikyou rushed into his arms. "Oh Inuyasha...I've missed you so much."  
  
Inuyasha was still trying to get over the shock of being hugged, and these words were almost too much. Kikyou looked into his eyes, and he couldn't look away. Her eyes looked so beautiful unlike when she was dead. "Kikyou..." He murmured, her scent making him dizzy. He leaned over, about to kiss her when Kikyou raised her head. "Where is that girl...? Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Why is Kikyou thinking about Kagome? I don't like her or anything. He shuddered. He couldn't lie to himself. He did fancy Kagome, but since Kikyou was back... Two-faced. That's what Kagome called it. He released Kikyou. "She's... um... back with Miroku and Sango."  
  
Kikyou's eyes clouded with sadness. "Oh, I understand." She dropped her eyes. Oh why did all females do this to him?  
  
"Don't cry Kikyou... please..."  
  
Kikyou looked up, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I...I hoped me being dead wouldn't make a difference to you... But I guess I was wrong..." Kikyou looked off in the distance and then back at Inuyasha. She was standing very close to him; he could feel the warmth filling up her once dead body again and almost feel her heart beating. "Kikyou, it doesn't matter. I still like you, but I like Kagome equally... You've been gone for so long, but Kagome has been here..." Inuyasha trailed off, and for the second time that day didn't notice Kagome coming closer, this time along with Miroku and Sango. "Hey Miroku, do you really think Inuyasha went this far? We've been walking for ages." Said Kagome cheerfully. Miroku was looking ahead and caught a glimpse of his red kimono, and then saw Kikyou. "Eh?"  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku. 'What is it?"  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome, then back ahead. Kagome caught the hint and looked ahead too. "What? Is that Inuyasha...? And KIKYOU?!" Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice and looked over in the bushes, only to see her staring at him. "Uh, hey Kagome" He said, kind of embarrassed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome looked like she was going to explode. "You lied to me! You said there was a demon around and that it wasn't safe for me! I can't believe you snuck off to meet her!! You... you..." Kagome looked down and shook her head. Sango and Miroku were both glaring at Inuyasha. Why do all these things happen to me? I can never meet an old friend without hurting someone... But Kikyou isn't just an old friend... Inuyasha looked blankly at Kagome, who looked full of rage, but at the same time like she was about to burst into tears. He looked down at Kikyou, who was standing very close to him still, except with her head down and a slight blush on her cheeks. This was not the normal Kikyou. Not even 50 years ago was she like this... "Kagome, I swear, I didn't know she was here. Something really weird is going on; she's fully alive again..."

A/N: Hi! I hope you like my story so far, this is my first shot at fanfictions, so yeah... Please review if you want me to add more or if you think that this should be burned in some small pit in an unmarked country!

Thankies! -


	3. Out of Control

"Alive... But... she's... dead..."  
  
Kagome looked rather puzzled, but Sango looked at Kikyou. "Alive again... That doesn't make sense... Unless...Uruse cursed her with life..."  
  
Kikyou nodded slowly. "She did. All I want is to be with Inuyasha, why can't you just understand that?" Everyone stood shocked for a second, watching Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly, while Kagome looked sad. "Is this how you always wanted it to be Inuyasha? Was I just there because I reminded you of Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha looked toward Kikyou, then toward Kagome. "No Kagome... it's just..." Inuyasha trailed off, not really knowing how to go on. He really liked Kagome, but he couldn't just leave Kikyou... She had given her life for him. That was something that shouldn't be forgotten so easily. It was different when she was dead, but now he didn't know what he should do. Looking at Kagome gave him memories of the past few months, happy memories. Without Kagome he would be the insecure half-demon he had been after Kikyou's betrayal. He owed a lot to Kagome and just leaving her was something he couldn't bring himself to do. But that meant he would have to leave Kikyou... So he just stood there, undecided. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were all staring at him, along with Kagome and Kikyou. The pressure was about to make his head explode. He couldn't help it. His eyes began to flash red. At first, everyone didn't understand what was going on. Finally Kagome noticed. "Inuyasha... He's turning demon!"  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened in shock. "Inuyasha... come out of it..." She said, placing a hand on his face.  
  
Sango and Miroku joined in. "Inuyasha, stop!"  
  
"Please Inuyasha!"  
  
It was too late. Inuyasha went into full demon mode. He gave a bone chilling laugh, and lunged at Kikyou. She leaped away, and ran towards Kagome. "Kagome, Run! Save yourself..."  
  
Kikyou tripped, and Kagome stood there looking shocked. "Inuyasha... what... are you doing?" Inuyasha cackled again, and advanced toward Kikyou, showing his claws.  
  
Kikyou jumped to her feet quickly, and ran toward Kagome again. "Save... yourself..." This time she didn't trip, but shoved Kagome out of the way of Inuyasha, who was still coming at them. Miroku and Sango looked on helplessly, not wanting to hurt their friends. Kagome was shocked and not expecting Kikyou's shove. She flew into a tree and hit it hard. "Kagome!" Shippou shouted, and rushed to her aid. "Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
Kagome sat still, a trickle of blood going down her forehead. Miroku and Sango rushed to her side, Kikyou stood in the back looking nervously toward Inuyasha. "Kagome... Miroku... you should protect her from Inuyasha... I really have to go."  
  
Miroku looked up at her. "Hey, you can't just leave us here! You helped us get into this mess, now you better help us out..."  
  
Kikyou sighed, and looked kind of sad. "I... don't think I can stop him. The best things for us to do are run away and wait until he comes out of it..." Sango shook her head. "No, he could hurt someone or even kill someone. He could never forgive himself if he were to come out of it..."  
  
Kikyou looked thoughtful. This was not how Inuyasha used to be. It must be that girl's influence on him. He must really care for her, she thought, sighing. Maybe it would be for the best if she were to stay out of it for good... Kikyou frowned, saddened by the thought, but if Inuyasha only wanted to be around her because he felt guilty about her death it wasn't a good thing. Maybe... they could get to know each other again... She sighed again, and then turned toward Miroku, Sango and the unconscious Kagome. "Go, I'll distract him." Miroku frowned. "Lady Kikyou, that would leave you in great danger, and if Inuyasha killed you..."  
  
Kagome moaned, and Sango turned back to her. "Kagome, can you stand?" Kagome moaned again. "Uhh... I think so..."  
  
"Then you better stand quickly, Inuyasha's coming..." Miroku urged, lifting Kagome instead of waiting for her stand herself.

A/N Hi all! I hoped you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of choices! Please review! -


	4. Aftershock

What's happening??? I just can't control myself... Inuyasha thought, coming back to his normal self for a second. The demon took over him again, and he went running, tetsuiga drawn, towards the first person he saw, which happened to be Kikyou. "Move wench or I'll kill you!!" Kikyou looked over towards Sango, Miroku and Kagome, then back towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. The demon cracked his knuckles. "So ya aren't gonna move then, huh wench?"  
  
Kikyou looked defiantly up at him. "I won't let you harm Kagome." Inuyasha raised his sword and looked menacingly at Kikyou. "Prepare to die."  
  
Before he could lower his sword, something came over him. He looked over where Kagome was leaning against Miroku. "What's with that wench?" He said, sneering. Kagome was expressionless, blood still running from the cut in her head. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "Inuyasha.... stop..."  
  
He gave a wicked laugh and turned around. Before Kikyou could react, he attacked her with his claws. Kikyou gave a shrill scream before falling to the floor. The sickening thunk of her head hitting a rock echoed through the forest. Kagome gasped. "Kikyou!!!" When Inuyasha awoke from his demonic form he heard Kagome's voice. He blinked, the world still in a sickening blur, trying to remember what had happened. He shook his head and looked around. "Kagome... What happened??" He murmured, looking nervously at the tears running down her cheeks. Then he noticed Kikyou lying in the clearing and gasped. He looked toward Kagome, then back to Kikyou. "Did... did... I do that?" He whispered, voice echoing through the now silent forest. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, eyes wide, and slowly nodded her head. He opened his mouth, as if trying to say something, but no words came out. He looked down and then back up at Kagome. She smiled the best she could, but it looked like more of a grimace.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked slowly over to where Kikyou lay motionless. He kneeled at her side and flipped her over so he could see her face. Her right arm was covered in blood and her face was ghostly white. As he gently lifted her, a low moan escaped from her lips. She blinked and looked up. "Inu... yasha... "She murmured, and then shut her eyes. Inuyasha lifted her slowly and carried her over to where Sango and Miroku were standing silently. Miroku couldn't look him in the eyes as he bent over Kikyou to tend to her wounds. Sango was standing behind Miroku, looking nervously at Inuyasha. After a few minutes Miroku looked up. "She doesn't look too good. She has a head wound and her arm is cut in several places. I also suspect it may be broken." He raised his eyes to Inuyasha's but looked down again. Inuyasha could feel Sango and Kagome staring at him, their eyes burning through his soul. They must think of me as some kind of monster. He couldn't take it. He looked around him, and fled in the direction of the village. Anywhere was better then there. When he reached the village he was out of breath and feeling even more alone then he ever had before. He sighed, and looked at the slowly setting sun. How did the evil form take over him so quickly? It used to be only in a life or death situation. He couldn't be around people if this is how he would react. That would mean he wouldn't have to make the decision that had led him to becoming full demon in the first place. Inuyasha sat perched on a rooftop looking sadly into the sunset.

He heard a familiar voice and turned toward its source. Kaede stood looking at him. "What bothers thee child?" She said her voice soft. Inuyasha grunted. "So you are still alive, old woman?" Kaede smiled. "Will you not tell me what troubles you?" Inuyasha frowned. "It's about Kikyou..." Kaede nodded. Inuyasha looked uncomfortably her. "I...I went full demon. I lost control and... Hurt Kikyou." His eyes clouded with shame as he recalled that moment. Kaede looked seriously up at Inuyasha. "Why did you run?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth. Kaede didn't understand the way they were looking at him, what he was sure they were thinking. He couldn't bare the words that were sure to come had he stuck around any longer. He didn't want his companions of so long say the thing he would bet would have come out of their mouths. Instead, he ran. "Go back" Said Kaede, as if she could tell what was going on inside Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha frowned, and jumped from the roof.

He looked back at Kaede, who gave him an encouraging smile before disappearing into the shadows.


	5. Realization

The moonbeams played on the surface of a small pond, giving it an eerie glow. Inuyasha walked closer to it, and heard a small noise coming from the bank. He drew his sword thinking a demon was near but when he rounded the bank he saw a small figure bent over the pond, tears dripping into the water. "Kagome" Said Inuyasha softly. She looked up, her tears illuminated by the moonlight. "Inuyasha..." She said, as if in disbelief. She picked herself up from the ground and moved closer to him. She reached out and put one hand on his face. "They...I thought you were dead..." She said as her eyes filled with an empty sort of happiness. A cool summer breeze lifted her silky hair from her shoulders and a small smiled played at her lips. "Inuyasha" Inuyasha gazed into the depths of her black eyes, wanting to tell her he was sorry, searching for the words to ask how Kikyou was, wanting to say anything at all but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he pulled her into his arms. She sighed deeply and embraced him tightly. The moonlight danced around them, making the clearing look enchanted. Time seemed to stand still as Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome, and then brushed his hand across her face. After what seemed like an eternity Kagome looked back into Inuyasha's eyes. "Sango and Miroku... they'll be wondering about me... I told them I was gathering herbs for Kikyou..." Inuyasha released Kagome slowly, and breathed deeply. "Yeah..." "Are you coming back with me?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and picked up Kagome's herb basket. "Yes." Kagome nodded in approval and walked to where Miroku and Sango had found shelter. As they drew nearer they heard voices. "I'm worried about Kagome. She left over an hour ago and she still hasn't returned..." Came Sango's voice. "I think she will be fine..." Came Miroku's soothing reply. Kagome walked up to the smoldering camp fire and looked into the glowing embers. "I'm back." She mumbled, cheeks flushing a brilliant crimson. Sango looked up, slightly startled from Kagome's sudden appearance and quickly moved from next to Miroku, also blushing. She felt Inuyasha slip in behind her.  
  
Inuyasha could feel Miroku and Sango's eyes staring at him. He looked down at the ground. "Where's... Kikyou..." He said, moving closer to the remains of the fire. Sango motioned to her right where a small figure was curled in a ball. Inuyasha looked pained as he walked to her side and kneeled next to her slowly. He rested one hand on her shoulder, and then turned to Miroku. "Will she be alright?"  
  
Miroku nodded slowly. "All is looking ok; she should be back to normal in a few days." Inuyasha bit his lip as if pondering something, then looked at Kagome. He looked as if he wanted to ask her something, but thought better of it and looked down at the ground again. Kagome sighed sadly.

_I have to be by his side_ she thought, even though she wanted to turn away and run deep into the forest where she wouldn't be stuck in this mess. She walked lightly over to his side and sat down, the cold earth sending a chill up her spine. Inuyasha looked grateful for her company and smiled weakly at her before grasping her hand tightly. He almost seemed like a small child to her, begging for attention but to afraid to ask.

She tried to stop the tears from running down her cheeks, but before she knew it they flowed freely. Inuyasha's gaze was that of someone who has done something terrible as he reached out to comfort her as if he was the one making her cry. She wanted to sink into his embrace without having second thoughts about Kikyou and everything that was going on but she knew it wasn't about to happen. Kikyou was still living and breathing, right next to her in fact. She sighed deeply and sprawled out in front of the dimming embers, the crackling lulling her into a deep sleep.


	6. Uninvited

Inuyasha sat awake for hours just staring into the night sky but not noticing the stars at all. He was deep in thought about Kagome, how fragile she looked with the tears welling in her eyes. Had she been crying for him or was she happy he had returned? He didn't know and sat wondering about it for half the night. When he finally got to sleep he dreamt about Kagome and Kikyou, locked in a perpetual battle over his heart until with one blow they killed each other. He woke with a start to find birds singing and Sango cheerfully cooking breakfast over the remains of yesterday's fire. He looked to his right to see Kagome still fast asleep, head against Miroku's shoulder. Miroku looked deep in thought and was examining his hand with the air rip. For once he didn't seem to be thinking anything dirty, which saved him some major injury in Inuyasha's opinion. He noticed Sango eyeing him cheerfully, and when he finally met her gaze she smiled and asked "Would you like some breakfast Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku was startled out of his thoughts by Sango's words and looked curiously over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt awkward under their stares, and just nodded sheepishly. Miroku went back into his thoughts, though this time they seemed to be about Sango since he didn't take his eyes off her. Sango didn't seem to notice, or she didn't mind. Come to think of it the two HAD been growing closer by the day...  
  
Kagome stirred, aroused by the sounds of breakfast being made and dull voices. She looked to find her head on Miroku's shoulder and groaned slightly. Miroku eyed her curiously as she shifted into a sitting position next to him but he didn't gaze at her too long. Sango was attending to Inuyasha's breakfast and hadn't noticed she had awoken yet. She remembered the events of the night before and sighed heavily, and gazed sadly at the hanyou who was cautiously taking a plate from the kind demon-slayers hand. His eyes met hers and she smiled weakly, but before she could say anything he looked down, as if fearing the words to come. Kagome almost felt her heart break, then and there. Inuyasha trusted no one, not even her. She looked down as tears began to cloud her vision.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome's eyes on him while he slowly ate his bacon and eggs. He brought his eyes to meet hers but was overcome with emotion when he saw the sympathy and forgiveness in her lovely brown eyes. No one had ever been so kind to him, and it hurt. He was about to say something, when he was startled by a movement at his side. He looked down to see Kikyou's figure on the ground, right arm in a sling. Her face was paler then usual, except for a streak of crimson blood across her cheek. Inuyasha had totally forgotten about Kikyou until this second. How could he have forgotten? He felt eyes upon him, and turned sharply to see Miroku behind him, reaching out for his shoulder. Inuyasha didn't think and lashed out with his claws.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Miroku jumped backward in shock and fell onto Kagome, who yelped in surprise and pain. Sango's eyes widened as she stared apprehensively at Inuyasha, and backed away. Inuyasha gaped. Had he just done that? What was wrong with him? He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice at his side. "Inuyasha..." Kikyou whispered.  
  
What are you doing Inuyasha?! Kagome wanted to scream out, but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
She could see the fear in his eyes; he was like a feral wolf that could trust no one. She had promised to make him better, to make it so he would never look at her like that again, but because of her this was all happening. "Maybe if you just left this would be over", nagged a voice in the back of her mind. She couldn't just leave him though; she already cared for him too much. She sat very still, unsure of herself and what she should do. Miroku had picked himself off the ground and moved over to Sango, who was still gaping at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just sat on the ground, staring at his hands in amazement and shock. Kagome saw Kikyou, who was still next to Inuyasha, stir and sit up. She wanted to shout out a warning to Inuyasha, to say anything. She tried again, and her voice failed her again. Kagome watched as Kikyou reached out and took Inuyasha's hand. She saw him jump in surprise. Kikyou gazed up at him, unbearable pain in her deep black eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Her voice sounded pained and came out quietly.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Inuyasha looked helplessly down into her face and gripped her hand tightly. Kagome felt a surge of jealousy go through her body, but shook it off. The silence was almost unbearable for her, and she wanted to scream just to shatter it.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyou, so confused and in desperate need of a hug. He opened his mouth to speak, but just gaped stupidly. Kikyou started to talk again. "Inuyasha... I feel... so much pain..." She gasped. He couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up, eyes darting nervously between his friends. Miroku looked sad, Sango looked horrified, and Kagome looked deep in thought. He looked back at Kikyou, her gaze filled with confusion. He ran off again, taking the coward's way out for the second time. 


	7. Alone Again

He kept running, not stopping to look if anyone was following him. After a few hours he perched himself in a tree that overlooked the bone eaters well. He was worn out, mentally and physically. So many thoughts were running through his head. He felt like he was a child again, not capable of solving his own problems. He would give anything so that his mother was alive so he could run to her comforting arms like he had when he was small. His head was spinning and the air became thicker. He was about to pass out when he spotted a figure in a white kimono on the tree branch next to him.  
  
"So brother, I see you are alone again." Sesshomaru sneered, eyes expressionless and cold. This was the last person Inuyasha wanted to see, which just proved how rotten his luck was. "What do you want?" Inuyasha hissed with more confidence then he felt. "I want your wench." Sesshomaru said after some time. "My wench? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha spat. "No need to be so bothersome dear brother. I want your wench. The pretty one you have recently started hanging around again. Give her to me and I won't have to injure you any more." With that he brought out his hand and slapped Inuyasha briskly across the face. "What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha said, enraged. "Kikyou... Her name is Kikyou. I want to make her mine." Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he shuttered, repulsed. Sesshomaru slapped him again, this time a bit harder.  
  
"Where is she, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, his face stinging and a drop of blood coming from his lip.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you go find her yourself?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave him one last look, and hopped from the tree, dashing into the ever thickening mist. 


	8. Abduction

Kagome was in Miroku's arms, sobbing quietly. He whispered soothing words into her ear and for once had only innocent intentions. Sango tended to Kikyou's wounds, rewrapping her bandages and tightening her arm sling. "Why did he have to leave?" moaned Kagome. "He had to get away." said Miroku, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. He looked toward Sango, wishing she was in his arms instead of Kagome, but immediately felt bad for thinking so.  
  
Kikyou was asleep again. How Kagome wished she could be too. But she was so worried. Who knew what Inuyasha could do? She could see the hurt in his eyes before he ran away. There was no denying her love for Inuyasha now. She wondered how she had come to love him so much in such a short period. She hadn't even realized how deeply she cared for that hanyou, and now that she had finally come to terms with it, she desperately wanted to tell him, to hold him in her arms and heal all his internal wounds. But Kikyou was back.  
  
Kagome was hit with a fresh burst of guilt, and sobbed harder into Miroku's shoulder. She could tell he was just doing this to be kind, and knew how much he'd rather be with Sango. Even more guilt for her part, but she needed a shoulder to cry on. She felt like a selfish child, and began to cry harder. Miroku gingerly patted her back, smiling weakly at her, his eyes locked on Sango's form as she slowly moved toward the fire. "I'm fine now Miroku..." She smiled weakly, tears still streaming down her face. "Are you sure Kagome?" He asked even though his eyes were still lost somewhere else. Kagome nodded and slowly moved to her bed. Miroku stood and made his way slowly toward Sango.  
  
Sango turned toward Miroku, blushing slightly. He sat next to her, crossing his legs and staring into the flames. Sango could have sworn she saw a blush rising on his face, but before she could be certain he slipped an arm around her waist. She was about to cry out and smack him, but thought better of it. Instead she looked toward where Kagome was sleeping restlessly. "Where do you think Inuyasha is?"  
  
Miroku looked deep into her eyes and she felt a chill run through her body. "I don't know how to answer that, Sango. He could be anywhere." He shook his head sadly, and wrapped his arm tighter around her pulling her into his lap. She rested her head sleepily against his shoulder, and sighed. "I hope he's okay."  
  
"Inuyasha can take care of himself. He will be back when the time is right. I don't want you worrying about him." Miroku said soothingly. He ran a hand across her face and she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep in his arms. Miroku sighed, and decided to sleep too.  
  
Sesshomaru glided along the treetops, keeping his eyes open for any signs of the wench. He wanted her, and he got anything he desired. He never had liked humans much, but this was something different. She had been brought back to life after so long. He had to see her again. She didn't know him, but he knew her. He sighed deeply when he thought of her beautiful ebony hair and the way she smiled at the village children. He could almost hear her laugh echoing through the forest. The truth was he had liked her from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

He didn't know how she would react to a demon like him and had always stayed in the shadows so she wouldn't lay eyes on him. One day he had summoned courage to go and talk to her only to see his Halfling brother stumble stupidly into her. He couldn't forget the expression on his face as she talked to him, and a fresh wave of jealousy struck him. He clenched his fists. Inuyasha had beaten him to her. She was too good for a half-breed. Sesshomaru had watched as Kikyou slowly began to fall in love with Inuyasha. He could remember his intense anger, the bursts of rage he had experienced.

From then on his reputation had become what it was today. He became known as the ferocious demon of the Western land, heartless bastard without remorse. Now he wished to find Kikyou, make her his queen, his lady. He would have to find a way to rid himself of Rin; she was growing older and was starting to show interest in her Lord. He grimaced, remembering the time he had almost found him self admiring Rin from afar while she picked flowers from his grand gardens.

Yes, she would defiantly have to leave. He caught sight of a small campfire and snuck quietly toward it, not to sure if Kikyou traveled with company. When he neared he saw the figure of the monk Inuyasha hung around slumped over the body of a girl. He frowned when he noticed Kagome, Inuyasha's second and considerably stupider wench sleeping restlessly. He sighed, thinking Kikyou wasn't there, but surveyed the camp once more just to be sure. Sesshomaru then noticed another sleeping figure. His heart skipped a beat. Could this one be his Kikyou?  
  
He moved in closer, and felt like his heart was beating in his throat. Glancing over the blankets he saw her deathly pale face peeking from the blanket. Her hair was around her head like a halo and she had a pained expression on her face. She was breathing softly, lips slightly open. Sesshomaru resisted kissing her, and lifted her slowly in his arms as not to wake her.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who submitted reviews!

hiei91- You are right! I bow before your immense knowledge! I guess I must have slipped up while writing...


	9. Enchantress

Inuyasha sat in his tree, staring into the night sky. He wondered what Sesshomaru could possibly want with Kikyou but before he could really think about it he found himself in a light and troubled sleep. He dreamed of his past, of troubles which had tormented his soul, his very existence.  
  
When he awoke the sun was just beginning to rise and the birds sung merrily from their places in high branches. He remembered the events of the night before and decided he had to make his way back to see Kikyou and Kagome. He owed it to Kagome. He couldn't count all the times he had made her cry before. Inuyasha had never told her this, but those times made him feel extremely guilty. He picked himself up and jumped from the tree, taking off in the direction of camp. How he prayed they would still be there when he arrived.  
  
Sesshomaru reached his manor without waking the sleeping girl, but he didn't know what to do now that he was here. Should he wake her? He felt nervous and insecure, so placed her in his bed and made his way to his grand kitchen. There he saw Rin dressed in a fine black kimono with a red dragon sewn intricately across the front. She stood eagerly at his arrival. "Lord Sesshomaru, I've waited eagerly for your return..." Sesshomaru noticed the way she looked at him, a look of compassion and adoration, and shuddered. That girl was getting a little too forward, and it was beginning to unnerve the demon lord who was famous for his steely composure.  
  
"Rin, please make a human meal for the woman I have brought back with me."  
  
Rin's eyes seemed to cloud with a slight sadness as she walked to the kitchen. That will show her. Sesshomaru thought to himself. He grinned wickedly, and turned back to check on Kikyou. When Sesshomaru entered the room he saw Kikyou laying across his bed, right where he had left her, only now she had her eyes open and was staring at him.  
  
"Who... who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?" She seemed confused, and there was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. Sesshomaru brought himself up to his full height and straightened his kimono. "I am the great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands. I have had my eye on you for some time, Kikyou..." He trailed off, looking as ferocious as ever. "What? Why did you bring me here? Where is InuYasha?"  
  
"Do not speak of my half brother!" Sesshomaru spat, angry that she would bring him up. Kikyou started to sit up, and then moaned in pain. "Bring me to Inuyasha. I have no interest in you, whoever you are." She said, carefully. This was not the Kikyou Sesshomaru had fallen in love with. Sesshomaru was rather put out at this discovery, but he would keep her around a bit longer.  
  
He looked over to her, only to see she had successfully gotten up and was walking toward him with a defiant look. He didn't like his wenches rebellious, so maybe he would just turn her out today...  
  
Lord Sesshomaru heard a quiet knocking on the chamber door and went to open it. There stood Rin, her beautiful black kimono shimmering in the morning sunrise. Her black hair was pulled perfectly back in a ribbon and she had a calm smile etched across her perfect features. Sesshomaru stood there staring for a few minutes before Rin brushed past him to set down a tray almost overflowing with fresh fruit and some other assorted human food. She blushed when she noticed her Lord's stare, and bowed.  
  
"I had better be letting you back to your guest." She said meekly, her brown eyes gazing hesitantly up at Kikyou, who looked like she was about to kill. "No, no." Said Sesshomaru hastily, waving toward a padded bench. "She will be leaving shortly..." Rin smiled, eyes brightening, and for the first time in years a small smile played at Sesshomaru's lips.  
  
Kikyou turned without saying a word and walked out of the Lord's great room. She was as confused as ever and rather lost to boot. He didn't try to stop her. His attention was on Rin. In fact, he couldn't care less what happened with Kikyou now. He wasn't sure what had made him want her, but whatever it was it was now stupid and meaningless.  
  
Kikyou wandered through the marble halls, her footsteps echoing throughout the vast manor. She looked into the rooms and caught glimpses of rare splendors. In one room she saw silken kimonos being sewn by a young girl no older then 15. She had silky ebony hair that was tied in a braid at the back of her head with a red ribbon. She hadn't heard Kikyou enter, and still was hard at work on a lovely yellow kimono with butterflies, probably for Rin. Kikyou cleared her throat, and the girl jumped, stabbing her finger with the needle. "Oh, lady, you frightened me. Is there any way I can be of assistance to you?" She said, then standing and bowing politely. "Yes, there is. How do I get out of here?" Kikyou said calmly. "Oh, lady, did Lord Sesshomaru just leave you? You are the guest he was preparing for, am I right?"  
  
Kikyou blinked, confused. What was this girl speaking of? The girl didn't seem to notice her confusion, and continued on.  
"I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Kei, I am one of the Lord's tailors. I would be glad to show you out, if your visit is finished already." Kikyou nodded.  
  
"That would be very nice. I am the priestess Kikyou. I didn't have any business here to begin with, so yes, I am more then ready to leave." Kei started walking toward an exquisite tapestry of a hunting scene and took a left toward a large door. She muttered a quiet incantation and the door sprung open. Kikyou's eyes narrowed. She hadn't known this girl was an enchantress. Maybe she would have a purpose after all. She quickly grabbed her wrist before she could turn back and muttered  
  
"I think you should come with me. If you choose to resist, you will find your life considerably shortened." Kei looked skeptically at her, brown eyes piercing through her. "I'm not sure I understand you. Are you threatening me?" She said with every bit of cheerfulness gone out of her voice. She no longer seemed like the incompetent fool she had when Kikyou had first laid eyes upon her, but she still possessed little threat to the priestess. Or at least that was what she assumed...

A/N: Okay, this part of the story is a bit shaky in my opinion, so I appologize if it confused anyone... Again, please review!


	10. Return

When Kagome awoke she felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her. The sun was rising in the east and the dew was shimmering on the fresh smelling grass. A soft breeze lifted her hair from her shoulders. She looked around at the others, who were still sleeping peacefully. Miroku had his arm around Sango and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Everything seemed like it should, until of course Kagome realized Kikyou was missing. She gasped in surprise, and looked at the foliage surrounding the clearing, as if expecting her to pop from a nearby blueberry bush. Maybe she had gone after Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome thought, though wasn't very reassured by it. She wondered if she should wake Miroku, when the brush next to her began to move. She was expecting Kikyou, so when Inuyasha's silver hair appeared she gasped and rushed to his side. "Inuyasha!" She wrapped her arms around him, but when he didn't return her embrace she looked up into his eyes, puzzled.  
  
He looked troubled, as if something was gnawing on his insides. Inuyasha's usually unfazed appearance seemed unsettled, as if something was making him anxious. "What's wrong? Where have you been? I've been so worried." Kagome said, muttering the last sentence into his shoulder. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. When she looked into his eyes she saw a new emotion, fear.  
  
"Kagome... I was scared that you would be gone, that all of you would have left me..." He gripped her hand like a child lost in one of those department stores back in Tokyo. She couldn't stop the tears that started to roll down her upturned face.  
  
Kikyou made her way along the forest with Kei a few feet ahead of her. Her injuries were starting to slow her down again, but she couldn't seem weak in front of her captive. The girl was but a mere enchantress, not even a very high leveled one. She worked as a tailor so she never had the need to learn more spells besides the simple ones. Something about her sparked a memory in the very back of Kikyou's mind though, and she knew she would have some function. Now she was starting to get an idea as to what.  
  
Kei was examining different herbs and plants and seemed to know the uses for most of them. Kikyou knew them too, of course, but she had never met anyone as skilled as her. Maybe she could take this girl on as an apprentice, because if she were to die there wouldn't be anyone to fill her place in the village as a healer. Not that she planned on dying any time soon. She had some business she couldn't leave to an apprentice. She knew a secret, a dark secret that could only hurt if it wasn't told.  
  
A/N: Woo! Chapter 10! I didn't know this thing was going to be this long. Well I've got a lot of work to do, seeing as even I don't know what this dark secret is going to be! :P I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! =D 


	11. Off Guard

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's once again tear-filled eyes and frowned, looking around the camp. He didn't see Kikyou anywhere and Kagome looked as if she was hurt. What had that bastard Sesshomaru done to them? He turned to see Sango and Miroku fast asleep which puzzled him. If Kagome had been attacked and Kikyou kidnapped wouldn't they have heard it? He shook his head, and turned back to Kagome.  
  
"What happened here when I was... gone?" He said, remembering now why he had left. Maybe it was a good thing that Miroku and Sango were asleep... Kagome didn't seem to notice, and went on crying.  
  
"I don't know. When I woke up, Kikyou was missing! Could she have just left?"  
  
Kagome whispered the last sentence while still sobbing rather pathetically. "So you aren't hurt?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if she was broken. Everything about her seemed fine, except she wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"Now... now I am." Kagome said, finally regaining what was left of her composure and drying her eyes on the blue kimono that had been lent to her by Sango.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her questioningly for a second, and then turned to survey the area. "I have a pretty good idea where Kikyou is right now..." He said unhappily. "Sesshomaru came and asked me about her. I didn't think he'd actually take her... but he did. I just don't get it... What does he need with a priestess?" Kagome smiled sympathetically and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha stared. This was Kagome, the girl he had loved for so long of a time. Why was he feeling so revolted when he looked at her? His stomach did an uneasy flip and he turned away, again to look at the bushes. Without warning a girl in a yellow kimono emerged stealthily from the brush. She looked at Inuyasha and the makeshift campsite and jumped. Clearly she hadn't been expecting anyone to be there. "Hey! You there, what do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha barked, surprised by her too. The girl quickly went expressionless again and gazed frostily at Inuyasha. "What brings me here is my business alone, demon." She said bitterly, and stepped over a large log to come closer. By then, Sango and Miroku had awoken and were looking around at Inuyasha and the strange girl, very confused.  
  
Kikyou followed Kei, surprised at the path she had picked. If her senses weren't deceiving her, they were heading right back to the campsite. Kikyou was sure to stay a bit behind when Kei emerged from the brush. She heard the satisfying yell of Inuyasha and decided to bid her time until she was to emerge along side the sorceress.  
  
A/N: It might be a while before my next update! I'm going off to a camp for 2 weeks soon. Sorry to keep all of you who really want to know what happens on the edge. When I get back I promise to add more! - 


	12. Rage

The great Lord of the Western lands was doing something unheard of for him. He was smiling and laughing, and it wasn't because someone was being brutally murdered by one of his minions. The cause of his so called happiness was a young woman named Rin, who at the time of Kikyou's departure jumped in to fill her place. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had been so blind while in pursuit of Kikyou as not to notice Rin.  
  
He couldn't think of a time when he had been so happy, until of course one of his underlings knocked so rudely upon his bedroom chamber door. "Lord! Lord! Something terrible has happened! Come quickly!" Sesshomaru jumped quickly from his seat, closely followed by Rin.  
  
"I'm coming, damn wench." He growled.  
  
He opened the door to see one of the tailor's apprentices in tears, her fine kimono in disarray and her eyes frantic. "What the hell happened? This better be important." Sesshomaru glared at the girl. He believed her name was Aki or something but didn't really care.  
  
"Kei-san has gone missing! I cannot find her anywhere!" Aki started to sob because she knew what it meant if Kei was gone...  
  
Sesshomaru let out a roar of rage and knocked a lamp onto the floor where it shattered into a million shimmering shards.  
  
"How could you let her disappear you bitch? You know what bad things could happen to us if she is out of the grounds! She is a very powerful enchantress. Stupid wench! I bet that bitch Kei escaped. She always talked about how much she wanted to be free again..." He trailed off then glared at Aki again. Aki cowered under his gaze and started to shake from fear. "She... she couldn't get out on her own. She was placed in a trap! Only a powerful priestess could undo the many spells that bound her here!" "What did you say?!" Sesshomaru roared, eyes gleaming with hatred. "Damn that Kikyou bitch! She must have been the one who set her free! Kei could be anywhere! We need to get her back!"  
  
Kei walked closer to the demon, her eyes never leaving him for a second. She didn't trust him at all. He bore an uncanny resemblance to the Lord she had served under for so many years. How she despised that lord, the mere thought of him made her shudder with revulsion. He kept her as a play- thing, using her magic to protect his secrets and hide his most precious things. The Lord had never thought she would have the nerve to escape so he told her many important secrets that could bring him crashing down. What luck that Kikyou had unknowingly walked in, and had been injured. Kei was just barely able to use her power to make Kikyou think that she was just a low leveled enchantress, and if the priestess had been well Kei would have never succeeded. Then she had tapped into Kikyou's power and used her to undo the many charms and curses binding Kei to the dreaded Lord's manor. 


	13. Familiar?

Kikyou stepped from the bushes to see Kei and Inuyasha glaring fiercely at one another. She smiled slightly to herself, happy her presence wasn't yet noticed. She walked quietly up to where Kagome was staring in horror and placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

After Kagome had gotten over the initial shock she immediately turned to face Kikyou.  
"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed, venom flowing off her words.

Kikyou smiled that mysterious smile of hers and nodded towards Inuyasha, still ignorant of her presence.

"How long has he been back?" Kikyou questioned, her dark eyes drilling into Kagome's.

"Uh, I don't know." Stuttered Kagome, slightly taken aback by her harsh stare.

By this time, Miroku and Sango noticed Kikyou and tried the best they could to keep Inuyasha from realizing she was her, lest he get distracted from the unknown intruder.

Keeping as quiet as they could, they moved their way over by Kagome.

"What is she doing here?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear as she walked in by her side.

"I don't know." Said Kagome, rather puzzled by this. "She just appeared out of the bushes."

"Do you think she and this lady could be a team of sorts?" Asked Miroku seriously, throwing glances over his shoulder at Inuyasha and the woman.

The odd girl's eyes still hadn't left him. He could sense that she didn't trust him but was okay with that, because quite frankly he didn't trust her either. He heard movement behind him but didn't bother to turn.

_This is one staring contest that might be serious, _Inuyasha thought to himself, though he couldn't see any real threat to the girl. Something about her made him uneasy though, so he kept her gaze.

Her eyes were mysterious, carefully hiding anything of her. They were perfectly veiled so they looked as if they belonged to some insolent fool. Inuyasha almost fell for it, until he saw a glimmer of intelligence alight in her. Something sparked within him and he knew who she reminded him of... his mother.

As soon as he let that thought cross his mind he blinked, forfeiting the match to the familiar stranger. She seemed rather surprised at his sudden loss, and blinked herself, eyes showing confusion and fright, but only for a second as the barrier was quickly replaced and all emotion was gone.

A/N dances I'm back from camp! Sorry about the long delay from updating, I had writer's block. Now, I actually have an idea! cheers Oh, and about Inuyasha not being able to smell Kikyou... that isn't a mistake on my part. I'll give you one guess as to why he couldn't smell her... Can you say new moon? grins evilly Oops, I didn't mean to give so much away!

Oh yeah, and I figured out what Kikyou's and Kei's secrets are going to be. That I'm not going to give away though! .


	14. Confusion

_**Choices **_

**Chapter 14- Confusion (named this for more reasons then one, mind you...)**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is still the property of Rumiko Takahashi. It always will be. Never will it be mine... EVER! –Sobs dramatically in a corner-

Kagome turned from Kikyou to see Inuyasha moving closer to the girl. She held her breath, and then slowly exhaled when nothing happened. Kagome could sense a great power built up inside the girl, even though she didn't look like much. Inuyasha was the one to underestimate people and end up hurt, and she didn't want that happening now, especially since it was the day of the new moon...

_This girl... Why does she remind me of my mother? _

Memories of times when his mother was still living almost brought tears to his eyes, but many years of being tormented by full demons about his human blood taught him to hide his emotions.

Kei could definitely see this demon wasn't like others she had encountered. Even with the resemblance to the Lord, something about him wasn't like other demons. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it though, so she just left it.

"Demon, why do you stare at me?" She asked, wanting to break the silence.

Inuyasha jumped out of his thoughts to look at the girl who had addressed him as demon. She obviously wasn't demon or she would have smelled his hanyou blood. Something about her still didn't make sense though.

He would just have to leave it and start answering her questions.

"I am Inuyasha." He said, uncertain of how to address himself, "Who are you?"

She eyed him suspiciously, clearly not expecting him to answer.

"I am Kei..." She trailed off, staring at him, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kikyou.

Kei shuddered as she learned his name. She now knew who he was. Sesshomaru's half brother. Which meant...? No. She couldn't tell him. It would be too much of a shock and it would leave many unanswered questions. For once she would listen to Sesshomaru and do what he told her.

Inuyasha wasn't aware that she knew him in any way, but on the other hand he thought he recognized her.

_Could she be someone I knew when I was small? _He thought to himself, for her face seemed to awaken something in him.

Kei turned back to look at Inuyasha, this time a hesitant smile across her face.

She was just about to start questioning him again when the girl in the sailor fuku stepped up beside him.

"I don't know who you are or why you are here, but if your intentions are evil it would be in your best interest to leave us alone." She said, eyes showing the slightest bit of nervousness.

Inuyasha turned to her and hissed something in her ear, and she looked down at the ground, only to go back by the monk and demon-slayer girl who were still watching over the priestess Kikyou.

Kei was confused as to why they were keeping such a close eye on Kikyou. It was as if she knew them, and clearly she would have said something to her by now.

Or maybe not, and Kikyou was using her in some twisted way of her own, because she knew her secret and what it could do to Inuyasha if he found out.

She grimaced, wondering if she was right, and if she was why anyone would be so horribly evil.

**A/n:** Ack! I know exactly how I want this story to go, but the words just aren't coming out right! Sorry if this chapter and a few before it kind of suck, I promise I'll get it straightened out either by the next chapter or the one after that. I don't know why, but when I read over the story it gets kind of confusing... Maybe it's just me.

Please review, and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me.


	15. Secrets

_**Choices **_

**Chapter 15- Secrets **

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Sadly, I am not her. I am but a simple peasant. Well not really, but you get the picture.

Inuyasha stared for a few minutes at the confusion on the girl who called herself Kei. He wasn't sure what her "problem" was, but it was starting to get annoying.

"Okay, it's obvious you know who I am. Why don't you tell me why you know me so we can just get along?" Inuyasha spat sarcastically.

Kei glared at him, he had acted polite until now. _He must have a short temper. _She thought to herself, and walked a bit closer.

She noticed the girl who had tried to "stand up" to her earlier stiffen, clearly she was worried for his safety. Did he have a certain weakness of some sort? She wasn't planning on attacking him, but it might come in handy...

"Yes, I've heard of you, but it wouldn't be in my best interest to tell you why. Please let me go on with my business."  
  
Inuyasha glared, and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not just letting you off on your own. I still don't know what kind of power you hold or what your secret is. If you are willing to tell me, go right ahead and then I'll let you go free."

"What's in it for me?" asked Kei, her eyes narrowing.

"I just said you can go back to where you came from." Inuyasha said, annoyed at her for not either listening or understanding the first time.

"What if I don't want to go home and in the first place what makes you think you have the power to keep me here?" She said, with a fiery hate burning in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked to those around him, and with a nod of his head motioned them to stand beside him.

"These people and I have more than enough power to make sure you don't go anywhere."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome all nodded, Kagome still keeping a close eye on Kikyou.

"What about you, Kikyou?" called Kei, wanting to know whether they were friends or enemies.

Kikyou turned to face Kei, and gave her a look of vengeance.  
  
"Why do you think I would stop you from leaving? I don't care either way. My use for you is through."  
  
"You and I both know that isn't true." Kei replied calmly, and turned to smile at Inuyasha.

By now, Inuyasha was even more confused, but he didn't say anything. _What the hell is this woman playing at? _He thought, wondering what possible connection Kei and Kikyou could possibly have.

**-Back with Sesshomaru-**

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru said, lingering anger in his voice from when he discovered Kei to be missing. The anger wasn't directed at Rin, though it might have been before. He had seen her in a new light that day, though he wasn't sure what he felt of her now. The only thing he did know was that he had never felt this way about another being, especially a human.

She walked over to him with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes, milord?" She asked, curtsying low.

"I want you to go watch over that tailor's apprentice. You never know if she was just pretending that Kei left to help her escape."

Rin curtseyed again and left.

Sesshomaru wished he hadn't gotten into this now. It was beginning to become more trouble than it was worth. If Inuyasha found out the secret it would only confuse him more then he already was and he'd probably tell it to the wrong person and disgrace his family even more. If they knew what he knew about Inuyasha's mother...

Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought.

**-Kei-**

Kei sat on a small piece of a straw mat as Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku surrounded Kikyou, talking in low whispers.

She still didn't trust them, but since they weren't allowing her to leave decided to make the best out of the free food and home for a while.

She could just use a powerful enchantment to leave them wondering who she really was, but decided that it would only bring more questions and maybe even some answers if Inuyasha was bright enough. It seemed unlikely, but it was better not to take such a risk.

Taking that risk was what had led the Lord to take her captive, afraid that the secret of her identity would be exposed to the world, including his lowly half-brother.

Kei didn't know this at first, but after a year in his service it became apparent. Before that time she was willingly working for him, thinking he had taken a liking to her, but discovered the truth. That was the reason behind practically enslaving her, and she hated it.

It was such a petty reason. It made no sense to her why this powerful demon was almost killing himself so that it wouldn't be revealed...

Maybe if she were to just tell Inuyasha? She was just working up the courage to walk up to him and spill everything when a loud scream cut through the quiet night.

**AN: ** Who was the one screaming? Only time (and the next chapter) shall tell! God how I wish I could get out of this writer's block... Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything to put next. Tee hee. Please read and review.


	16. In the mist

_**Choices **_

**Chapter 16- **

**Disclaimer:** -twitch- I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. No. She is the almighty owner of Inuyasha. Let us now worship her. –Sits down and kisses the ground-

Ahem… On to chapter 16!

_-Flashback to when Inuyasha was young-_

The dewy grass felt so nice against his face. He didn't want to go back home. Mother would only be crying again.

He hated to see her sad. Why did his older brother have to be so mean to her?  
Why did he have to be so mean to him? What had he ever done to Sesshomaru?  
He wouldn't even say that he was his brother.

"_You are just my HALF-brother Inuyasha! No one could love a hanyou like you!"_

Sesshomaru's voice felt like knifes going deeper and deeper into his heart.

Father was also angry with mother. When he asked, she said it was adult conversation and that he was too young to understand. All he understood was that it was something about how his mother's belly had swollen up really big…

_-End flashback-_

Inuyasha was startled from his dream by the shrill scream of a girl who sounded like Kagome. She was sitting right next to him though, eyes wide with fear.

"Inuyasha… What was that?" She asked shakily, moving herself closer to him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to investigate. Watch over that Kei woman."  
Kagome gulped, clearly not liking the idea, but nodded anyways.

"Be careful Inuyasha." She said as he walked stealthily into the forest, disappearing amongst the brush.

By now Miroku and Sango were beginning to stir.

"What was that Kagome?" Asked Sango sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I… I don't know…" Kagome replied nervously.

Sango saw the worry in her eyes and looked to were Inuyasha had been sleeping. A look of understanding came to her face.

"Did he go off?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Kagome nodded, and then gave Sango a weak smile. Sango moved closer to her and embraced her friend. Miroku looked off into the forest, and sighed.

"What is it Miroku?" Asked Sango, recognizing his look that meant he knew something.

He shook his head.

"Not now. I will explain later. Right now I think I have to be off now."

With that he also got up and left, not before giving Sango a non-perverted pat on the head. Sango looked after him, surprised that he was leaving and that he hadn't tried anything.

"Something defiantly isn't right here."

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was running through the deep forest to where he had heard the scream. All the sounds of night had left; leaving only an eerie silence that rang through his head and squeezed at his heart.

The scream had been familiar, only too familiar. Kikyou…

What could have happened to her? His heart raced as he sped up, wanting to find her even faster now. When he finally got to a clearing he was out of breath. This had to be the place. He ducked behind a bush and watched quietly.

As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark he saw two figures standing on the far edge of the clearing. They both looked like females from this distance, and one had long hair that blew in the breeze. One of them stopped, and turned completely around. She had blood red eyes that gleamed, and he felt as if she was staring right at him. That was impossible though, wasn't it? His heart skipped a beat as he remembered he was standing where his scent was blown towards them, not away, and mentally slapped himself over the forehead.

Any other movement now could be suicidal…

**A/N:** Well, that chapter is done! Sorry it's short; it just felt like a good place to end it. Yay! More will be revealed in the next chapter, so until then, review to entertain yourself. If you have already completed that stage, check out my other stories!

(Recently updated a few…)


End file.
